


Mine

by scarletsptember



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is pretty antisocial back in his college days, so Brady takes it upon himself to get Sam to go out for a good time every once in awhile. Of course, he doesn't expect Sam to do what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

“Come on Sam!” Brady leaned against the door jamb of their dorm, watery puppy dog eyes of doom on his face. His hair was gelled and styled to perfection. He had his favorite jeans on and Sam rolled his eyes as he spun back around towards the tiny desk. “Oh, you wound me Winchester! We’re in college. We’re supposed to go out and party. This is supposed to be fun.”

            Sam ran a hand through his hair and spun back around to look at Brady. He was the only friend Sam had left who would even try to get Sam out of the dorms and to a party or a club. He was the only guy who left on campus who didn’t quite mind that Sam was a little bit freakier then the rest of the freaks out there. “Look, I’ve just got a bunch of stuff left to finish up for that paper and we’ve got that test next week. It’s just not the greatest idea, Brady.”

            “That’s why it’s an awesome idea, Sam.” Brady took the few steps from the door to Sam’s chair and straddled Sam’s lap ignoring the snickers that came from the hallway at their position. He cupped Sam’s face in his hands and grinned. “Have a ball for once, Sam. Let loose and don’t give a damn what the rest of this place thinks of you.”

            “You know if I do that, you’re going to have to live with what you unleashed for the rest of your life. You realize that, don’t you, Brady?”

            “Like anyone could actually be scared of big old scary, Sam Winchester.” Brady dropped wet kiss to Sam’s forehead. “Come on before they really start thinking I’m the gay one around here. We both know it’s you that likes to test out your emotions. I just like to pretend, it gets all the chicks.”

            “I’m not gay and who said I was even going with you?” Sam said as he stood up and headed for his closet already picking out clothes. Brady cackled from the hallway before he stuck he head back in the room.

            “Not gay, just halfway. You’re picking out clothes so you must be going. I’ll see you by the truck in ten.” Brady grinned and Sam shook his head. Never again would Sam get so utterly intoxicated with his best friend that he couldn’t stop himself from spilling his secrets.

Sam tugged the tee-shirt over his head and switched it for a crisp black button down. With a couple of flicks of his wrist, Sam had the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and the front tucked loosely just behind the belt buckle. Judging by Brady’s outfit it would be a night full of alcohol and a blur of colors. Running his hands through his hair Sam frowned, it would be good enough, not like there was much of a point to any of this anyways.

Heading towards Brady’s truck Sam was met by a round of wolf whistles and applause. He gave a quick bow before slipping into the passenger seat next to Brady. The blonde was grinning at him. “Was wondering if you were going to chicken out on me, Winchester. Then you show up like this. Gonna run into a lot of trouble with you as my pathetic little wingman tonight.”

“I feel the love, man.” Sam rolled his eyes and watched as they passed into the night life. The lights and the lines of people standing outside of clubs as Brady made his way to a parking garage. Sam handed over the three bucks as expected for their parking and the headed on foot to where ever Brady was taking them. “Where to?”

“It’s a surprise.” Brady grinned.

“Oh no, the last time you did that I got drunk and it was Winchester confessional hour. No way. Where are we going?”

Brady stopped and sighed, “The same place as always. Where else? What do you think I’m going to do, Sam?”

“Sorry,” Sam hunched his shoulders together ignoring the weird feeling of guilt that between his shoulder blades. “I just don’t like surprises and I don’t really like places where there are a lot of people. That’s why I don’t do this whole club scene.”

“I kind of figured that out.” Brady rolled his eyes as they started walking. “But you have got to get out more, dude. This whole antisocial thing you’ve got going, it’s getting creepy.”

Sam shrugged as Brady led the way into the club passed the bouncer with a grin and a smack on the back. Sam nodded his head and grimaced at the sound of the bass against his ears and the lights against his eyes. Just being in a place like this, with so many people, with so few of his senses at his disposal always felt wrong to him. Sam took a second to adjust to the wide room, the vibrations moving through his feet and across his skin before Brady yanked him across the way and shoved him down on the couch.

Sam was sitting between a few girls and he gave them a weak smile. They all giggled and blushed at him. Hell, this was worse than that time he and Dean took out a werewolf and San Antonio. They were all staring at him, waiting for him to make a move so they could attack or worse. So they could ask him to dance.

He’d much rather be taking out a violent spirit ten times over rather than be out on that dance floor with any of those girls. The brain splitting music and the way Brady whisked the bustiest one onto the floor and they were moving together like animals in heat, made him want to puke. Maybe he was more than half gay.

 “I’m going to get a beer.” Sam stood up and headed for the bar, ignoring the little red head that stumbled after him in her heels. He was thanking which ever god was looking out for him because the bartender was obviously a straight woman and she made a beeline straight for him when he elbowed his way over. “Two beers.”

“Here you go.” She made a show of uncapping the bottles with her hand and Sam would have been impressed if they weren’t twist tops and the little red head didn’t show up at his elbow and snatch one of the beers for herself.

“Right, make that another beer and how about a whiskey while you’re at it.” The bartender gave an amused smirk as she handed over the drinks and Sam threw back the amber liquid like it was nothing and it wasn’t meant to be savored. Sam took a generous gulp of his beer and the guy next to him laughed when he said. “I might need a few more of these to get me through this torture.”

Sam looked over and met the grinning bright eyes. Sam wanted to blame the warmth of the liquor from the effect of the lavish smile and coy eyes had on him but he had a feeling that was all just fucked up chemistry. Sam darted his eyes at the girl still glued to his side and over at the guy hiding his grin as his took a sip from his beer. “You think that this is funny?”

“A little bit.”

“I think that this is hell.” Sam downed the rest of his beer against better judgment. “So much so, that I’m drinking and talking to strangers. That’s really bad for me.”

“Then you might want to put that down.” The stranger suggested and Sam heard a growl before the stranger laughed. “Or not you know, if you’re that possessive over your beer.”

“I did not just do that.”

“We’ll pretend you didn’t.” The stranger ran his fingers across the back of Sam’s hand before winking at him. “Some guys like that kind of thing though.”

Sam felt himself blush and the guy sent a knowing smile towards Sam. Sam ducked his head and cleared his throat. It was odd being flirted with like this, so openly and for once not the one doing the flirting. “So, if this is your own special corner of hell, with little red heads hanging off your arms included, why come here?”

“A friend decided I was being too antisocial” Sam bit into his lip and stepped closer. “I guess getting out was a good thing.”

“I’m Damon.”

“Sam.”

“Well Sam.” Damon leaned in closer, his head tilting as his eyes took in every inch of Sam that he could. “What do you say that we get out of here?”

“I’d say,” Sam started and his words were stopped when Brady shouldered his way in between he and Damon. “Fuck. Really?”

Damon laughed loud and long at Sam’s reaction. His laughed stopped as soon Brady was tugged Sam away from the bar and through the mass of bodies without a word or explanation. Sam kept an eye on Damon as he made his way through the crowd and only came back to himself when a body deposited itself on his lap. Brady grinned over at Sam, girl on his lap. “So Sam, Becky here says you’re exactly what she’s looking for tonight.”

“Becky? Well Becky, I’m sorry but you’re not what I’m looking for.” Sam asked and Brady busted out laughing when the little red head turned out in his lap with a pout. “I’m serious, move before I make you.”

“You know she’s supposed to be phenomenal in bed.”

“And I’m not interested.”

“He’s got to be gay.” The busty girl in Brady’s lap said when an arm slipped around Sam’s shoulder and Sam looked up into intense eyes.

“Tonight he’s mine.” Sam leaned back, baring his throat and Damon grinned. “Should we show Becky how much you’re not interested so she will finally get the picture?”

Sam wrapped an arm around the back of Damon’s neck and pulled him down. Damon’s lips were soft and pliant as they moved against his. Sam opened his mouth against a tantalizing nip and lick of Damon’s tongue. He wanted more. He needed more than an awkward angle could give him. As soon as the weight was gone from his lap he was kneeling on the couch and pulling Damon’s mouth back to his. The warmth of a hand on his back was pulling him closer and his hips pressing against the back of the couch was beginning to become frustrating. He wanted to feel Damon. He wanted skin.

Tearing his lips from Damon’s he looked up into dark eyes. Sam was climbing over the couch ignoring the curious eyes as he and Damon headed out of the club “Hands to yourself, Sam.” Damon warned. “Otherwise we’re stopping where we are and you’re mine.”

Sam grinned and kept quiet, knowing full well that Damon was going to be the one laid out beneath him for the taking. The car ride was tense and charged. Sam watched Damon drive the stick shift and tried his best to keep his hands away from the man. Only a few stop lights and Damon was stopping just outside valet parking and tossing the keys to a red coat and dragging Sam towards the elevator.

The ping of the doors closing and the subtle lift was all Sam registered before Damon was pressed tight against him. A thigh slid between Sam’s as Damon took control. Damon nosed a line along Sam’s throat, leaving a moist trail of bites in his wake before he moved to seal his mouth over Sam’s. One hand cradling the back of Sam’s head, the other was tugging Sam closer with a belt loop.

Sam made to touch Damon but his hands were restrained above his head. Sam looked up before meeting a mirthful glint in Damon’s eyes. Sam glanced over towards the doors with the sound of the elevator doors opening and Damon gave a seductive grin before he leaned in and licked his way into Sam’s mouth hot and quick. It was just enough to get Sam panting before they were moving down the hall.  

As soon as the room door clicked shut Damon was tugging his shirt loose and pulling it over his head watching Sam. Sam took the more deliberate route as he backed Damon through the room towards the bed. Button by button, Sam watched the desire and lust build. Damon moistened his lips and moved closer towards Sam. Sam toed his shoes off and took a step away from Damon every step the man took towards him. “You aren’t in control here, Damon.”

“Knew you were going to be a fun one when you growled.” Damon’s voice went rough as he kicked his shoes off and let his hands rest at his belt, daring Sam to make the next move in their game. Sam’s eyes darted down towards the obvious bulge and back up to Damon’s face. “So what’s it going to be?”

Sam let his shirt drop the floor next to Damon’s and he stood chest to chest with the man. He licked his lips and closed his eyes as Damon spoke just beneath his ear. His lips brushing against Sam’s skin with each syllable, “Give up the reigns for once?”

Sam dropped his face back with a deep breath and let himself be tugged towards the bed by his belt buckle as Damon mouthed a hot line down his throat. A low moan escaped from Sam’s throat from the combination of Damon’s fingers brushing against his abdominals and the messy trail bites and kisses he left from his collar down his chest.

Sam slipped his hands through Damon’s messy locks and guided their lips into an open mouthed kiss. Tongues thrusting in the rhythm Sam would much rather his body be moving in. Damon was arching his chest up into Sam’s, undulating his hips trying to get that that friction and relief he was searching for when Sam tore his mouth away, “Bed, now.”

“Demanding,” Damon’s lips quirked upwards as he deftly unbuckled Sam’s belt and flicked the button loose before biting right below Sam’s ear, “Just how I like it.”

Sam’s eyes felt the growl more than he heard it and he was tearing at Damon’s pants. The belt pulled open and the button slid from its hold, Damon taking every moment in. He lifted his hips as Sam peeled the skin tight jeans from his legs and Sam bit into his lips. Hard, ready and all his.

Sam wasn’t prepared for the sudden exchange in positions, the gust of breath to be stolen from his lungs as Damon pinned him to the bed and tugged his jeans off. The hard muscle of Damon’s thigh pressing tight and hot against him had him craving more. Sam felt a swift dance of fingers along his back and the teasing press along his ass.

Sam let a long breath out against Damon’s cheek as the digits pressed forward. Sam clutched Damon’s shoulders and let his mind ride out the waves of pleasure as Damon pressed against a bundle of nerves. “Turn over.”

Not wasting a moment, Sam rolled over. Ignoring the way a pillow slipped under his hips before Damon slipped his fingers through his and positioned them above Sam’s head. Damon pressed a kiss along the back of Sam’s neck, whispering as he moved “Don’t move, not yet.”

He trailed his fingers along Sam’s sides before he grabbed hold of Sam’s hips, lining himself up and thrusting long and slow. Sam fingers curled into the white sheets before Damon moved to tangle his fingers with Sam’s again. It started out long and slow and Damon was lost to a need of here and now, hard and fast. Sam meeting him thrust for thrust. A wild growl had and a harsh bite to the back of his neck had Sam tumbling over into darkness.

 

Sam blinked awake to sunlight pouring across the side of his face and sighed. He slipped from the bed and peered down at Damon as he stretched. Sam swallowed down a groan from the feeling of pulling skin at his shoulder as he scooped up his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Shaking his head Sam sighed, the guy had a thing for marking a person up. That was for sure. Grabbing a wash cloth and running it under warm water Sam held back a hiss as he wiped down a harsh bite on his shoulder that broke the skin.

“Really didn’t know I had a thing for biting until now. Guess I am a bit of a freak.” Sam muttered as he rinsed the wash cloth out and finished dressing. He slipped from the bathroom, grabbed his boots and took a quick look at Damon before heading for the door. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Sam slipped through the door ignoring the bright eyes tracking his movement around the room and the soft voice, “You’ll definitely be seeing me around, Sam. A taste that good can’t be found anywhere else.”

Sam tapped his fingers against the elevator, ignoring curious eyes before plucking out his wallet to count his cash out for a cab. Thank god he had enough cash to get a cab back to the dorm. Walking back would not be a fun journey.

Knowing smirks followed him the entire way to the dorm. He kept his head down and by the time he made it to his room and had a shower Brady was waiting for him on his bed with a wry grin on his face. He eyed the bite marks, the bruising left in the shape of finger tips and sighed. “You let him do all that to you?”

“And more.” Sam shrugged as he dug out a cotton tee-shirt and a pair of loose basketball shorts.

“I knew it was the quiet ones. You are a fucking animal Sam Winchester.”


End file.
